Traction pads, also known as tail pads, are structures designed to be attached to the back ends of surfboards, longboards, and stand-up paddle boards, etc., to stop a surfer's back foot from sliding off. According to the structure of the traction pads such as are well-known in the art, a raised section, known as a kicktail, is disposed at the back of the pad; this raised section can serve to prevent a surfer's back foot from sliding too far back on the surfboard or sliding off the board completely. Particularly, the kicktail often has a bump provided in a sine curve shape, a semi-sine curve shape and the like for aesthetic merits and user comfort, and is integrated with the traction pad as a one-piece made from materials such as foam or rubber.
Other structures having other functionality may also be attached to a surfboard. For example, in some circumstances, it may be desirable to know the surfing session parameters such as the number of waves, speed and surf length, and environmental data, such as water temperature, salinity, etc. To this end, sensors for tracking motion and measuring other surfing session parameters have been developed. However, these sensors usually require mounting to the surfboard, or require that the surfer wear them personally, which can be inconvenient. Further, if the sensors are mounted to the surfboard, the sensors will stick out from and alternate the smooth contour of the surfboard, which may have an aesthetically undesirable effect. Further, the protruding mounting support for the sensors may accidentally cause cuts or scrapes through the skin.